Due to the significant proliferation of low cost retail outlets for staples and other consumables, there has developed a wide range of marketing schemes to attract customers to individual stores or specific products. These schemes are not directly based on product or price differentiation. For instance, most customers are familiar with the range of competitions that promote products. These competitions typically require a customer to send in an entry form. Many customers cannot be bothered submitting the entry forms so the promotion is undermined.
Other competitions or promotions require the collection of tokens that may be redeemed for a prize. There are also instant win competitions that alert a customer to prize when they peel off a label, open a cap, or similar action. In some cases it is necessary to provide demographic data before the prize can be redeemed.